Por encontrarte en mi camino
by alejandrasanchez
Summary: Edward se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones mas maravillosas que había sentido alguna vez, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del toque, las manos de Bella eran tan suaves como las imagino, y sus caricias tan dulces como las de un ángel..


**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como estan? hahaha si yo regreso de la tumba donde estaba desaparecida la vdd siendo sincera mmm no he escrito mas nadaaaa esoto lo tenia guardado y ps decidi publicarlo, queria que fuera un one shot pero la vdd aun tengo algo en mente hahahaha asi que puede que sea un short fic bueno sin mas nada que deicr espero les guste! :) besos.**

**

* * *

**

Por encontrarte en mí camino

Edward era un joven sencillo, lleno de muchas virtudes, tales como tocar piano, ser cortes, dominar diferentes idiomas, un increíble gusto musical, un físico envidiable, y unos ojos color verde esmeralda por los que era capaz de irradiar amor a cada una de las personas con las que se encontraba, pero la casi perfecta vida de este joven dio un vuelco total 2 días antes de su cumpleaños, Edward vivía en Phoenix, estudiaba medicina en la universidad de Arizona, y tanto su familia como su novia aun vivían en Forks, un pequeño pueblo en la península de Olimpyc, pero cada año todos viajaban juntos para visitar a su ser amado, este año no sería la excepción ya que debían festejar el 23 cumpleaños de Edward y a su vez la exitosa culminación de su 3er año en medicina, toda la familia se preparaba para tan ansiado viaje, partirían 2 días antes del cumpleaños para que tanto Esme, como Alice y Tanya pudieran encargarse de los preparativos para la gran fiesta que se daría en nombre de Edward, era un mañana muy fría, casi congelada, la familia entera partía rumbo al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo con destino a Phoenix, la pequeña Alice había llamado a su adorado hermano muy temprano antes de salir, avisándole que llegarían alrededor de las 4 de la tarde en el vuelo 2456, para que este se preparara y los buscara en el aeropuerto, Edward muy contento de tener a su familia nuevamente con él, partió al aeropuerto 2 horas antes de que el vuelvo tocara tierra, pero lo que nunca imagino, fue recibir la noticia que le aguardaba al llegar a su destino.

Maldición, ¿porque ahí tanto tráfico?- grito un exasperado Edward desde el interior de su automóvil – voy a llegar tarde, y esto Alice jamás me lo perdonara.

_Del estéreo se escucho la voz ronca de una mujer, que logro captar la atención de Edward. "Y ahora en las noticias: un terrible accidente acaba de suscitarse en las cercanías__del Rio Salado __**(1),**__ un avión de vuelo 2456 con destino Phoenix Arizona, cayó estrepitosamente, se dice que él mismo perdió equilibrio durante el vuelo al incendiársele la turbina derecha, según las autoridades no existen sobrevivientes, ya que al tocar tierra, el avión se incendio por completo, se alerta a la ciudadanía a tomar precauciones necesarias en caso de ser familiar de algunos de los afectados, seguimos contigo Jhon. Es lamentable está perdida para muchos…- _continuaba una voz masculina por los altavoces, pero para Edward no existía nadie más, acababa de recibir la peor noticia de toda vida, sin titubeos, ni previa preparación de palabras, Edward acaba de enterarse que toda su familia había muerto en un accidente aéreo.

_Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa- _se repetía una y otra vezEdward en su cabeza, mientras que por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas de dolor, y de sus labios salían sollozos y gritos de angustia.- _Fue por mí, fue mi culpa, ¿Por qué me mude?, ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan terco?, ¿Por qué dios? ¿Por qué me quitaste a mi familia?_- eran las cosas que Edward repetía contra el volante de su automóvil, en medio de su desespero un policía se acerco al carro del joven, y le pregunto que si estaba bien o que le sucedía, y con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas contesto:

_A..acabo de.. perder.. a .. toda.. mi… familia_- y mas sollozos salían de sus labios. El oficial le ayudo a bajar de su vehículo, tomo sus datos y lo llevo a la estación de policía más cercana, en ella Edward corroboro lo que menos quería, era cierto su familia había muerto, nunca pudo enterrarlos ya que al haberse quemado el avión, solo quedaban unos poco huesos y cenizas, el mismo decidió no verlos, no podía aguantar más dolor del que ya sentía. Nunca regreso a Forks, pidió a su mejor y más grande amigo Jasper, que se encargara de regalar todas las pertenencias de su familia, y vender la casa, la familia de Tanya, lo tomo mejor de lo que el imagino, tal vez ni siquiera les importo, por lo que él decidió mas nunca tener contacto con las personas que alguna vez considero familia. A pesar del tiempo Edward aun sufría, no es fácil perder a todas las personas que alguna vez amaste de un momento a otro, su vida fue muy vacía, a pesar de lograr todo lo que una vez se propuso, nunca fue suficiente la poca felicidad que sintió, para llenar ese vacío en su corazón, Edward jamás volvió a tener novia, y del único amigo que llego a tener se fue alejando lentamente hasta perder el contacto por completo, pasaron los meses, los años, las fiestas decembrinas, cumpleaños, aniversarios y con ellos se llevaban un poco más de la vida de este pobre joven.

Y es así como en víspera de navidad Edward se encuentra sentado plácidamente en el banco de un parque, recordando los buenos y malos momentos por los que ha pasado en su vida, recordaba a sus padres, Carlisle y Esme, a sus hermanos, Alice y Emmett, y a la que alguna vez fue su novia, Tanya, recordaba el día en que culmino su carrera de medicina y no tuvo a nadie a quien abrazar, recordaba lo divertidas que eran las fiestas decembrinas con su familia y por sus mejillas recorrían lagrimas, tanto de alegría como de tristeza, de alegría por saber que alguna vez llego a amar y ser amado, y de tristeza porque tal como ese amor estuvo en su vida, se le fue arrebatado, y de la manera más cruel de la que una persona pudiera llegarse a imaginar, Edward se sentía vacio, solo y muy triste, jamás imagino que estas navidades serian tan duras, había pasado solo las ultimas navidades pero nunca sintió el vacio, estaba demasiado ocupado con su carrera como para notarlo, pero al ver pasar rostros felices, niños riendo, padres corriendo, abuelos abrazados, y notar que en todos se enmarcaba cariño, felicidad y paz, se dio cuenta de que tristemente él no contaba con eso.

Edward aún lloraba y sostenía su rostro entre sus manos, por lo que no noto que una joven se sentaba a su lado, se sobresalto al escuchar su voz:

_Feliz Navidad_- comento la chica con voz de ángel.

_¿Feliz?, no lo creo, pero tal vez para ti si lo sea_- murmuro Edward contra las manos que aun cubrían su rostro.

_Puede que para muchos no sea una gran navidad, pero he aprendido que en la vida hay que saber disfrutar de las experiencias y aprender de los errores, por lo que le doy gracias a dios de tener una feliz navidad._

_¿Crees que para mí es una feliz navidad?, ¿acaso no me vez?, estoy llorando, perdí a mi familia, a mi novia, a todo lo que alguna vez fue importante para mí, a pesar de haber pasado años aun siento como si hubiera sido ayer-_ contesto Edward enfurecido subiendo su rostro, para notar que la joven que se encontraba a su lado, era la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez había visto en su vida, ni siquiera Tanya se comparaba con la belleza de ese ángel de cabello marrón oscuro, labios carnosos y rosados, una piel tan blanca con la cal pero suave a simple vista, y unos ojos marrones que reflejaban lo que alguna vez pudieron ser.

_No, querido extraño, tú lo has dicho, no puedo verte, pero como te dije antes, la vida me enseño que hay cosas buenas y cosas malas, pero que hay que aprender a sobrellevar ambas, es triste que hayas perdido todo_- y la joven busco a tientas la mano de Edward y le dio un dulceapretón- _y comprendo todo el dolor que sientes, fue el mismo dolor que yo sentí cuando me entere de que estaba ciega, pero querido amigo_- comento dulcemente- _debes entender que tal vez era su hora, y que tú sigues aquí por alguna razón en especial al igual que yo, así que aunque sea duro, debes animarte, y tratar de tener una feliz navidad_- concluyo con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro.

_Y-yo .. l-lo..s-siento_-tartamudeaba Edward avergonzado al enterarse de que su dulce acompañante no podía ver absolutamente nada- _n-no.. f-fue mi intención, de verdad lo siento mucho, y-yo.. n-no sabía q-que t-tu… que tu…_

…_No podía ver nada_- concluyo dulcemente bella sonriendo

_Si, no fue mi intención decirte eso, es que la verdad estoy muy afectado, jamás creí que dolería tanto pasar otras navidades solo, a pesar de que el accidente ocurrió hace varios años._

_¿Sabes?, la verdad no me importa que dijeras eso, estoy acostumbrada, lo que si me importa es que llores en una dulce navidad_ - y en ese momento Bella acerco sus manos al rostro de Edward, para comprobar que era cierto, Edward estaba llorando, pero no solo esto noto Bella, sino también las hermosas facciones del rostro de Edward, su nariz recta, sus carnosos labios, sus pómulos rellenos, sus gruesas cejas, sus espesas pestañas, su quijada fuerte y cuadrada, y su suave piel, mientras bella exploraba su rostro, Edward se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones mas maravillosas que había sentido alguna vez, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del toque, las manos de Bella eran tan suaves como las imagino, y sus caricias tan dulces como las de un ángel, pero en poco tiempo Bella aparto las manos del rostro de Edward y el sintió un gran vacío al notarlo, al abrir sus ojos Edward pudo darse cuenta de que en el perfecto rostro de ella se asomaba un hermoso sonrojo, sonrió ante la idea de ser él, el causante del mismo, y para cortar el incomodo silencio que se situó, carraspeo levemente._- además no estás solo, yo estoy aquí contigo- _concluyo Isabella un poco avergonzada de haber explorado sin permiso alguno el rostro de su acompañante.

* * *

**(1) es un rio que atraviesa phoenix :) creo hahaha **

**y ahoraaaa son bellos vdd? awwww hahah y si lo siento murieron los cullen y tanya muahahahaha pero no me odien! ^^ y siii bella es ciega :( pero mas adelante veremos que pasa hahahaha las quiero besos! :). la vdd a mi no me gusta mucho son muy no se hahaha lo publique porq me obligaron pero la vdd no me gusta como esta quedando pero bueeee hahahaha los veo luego besos!**


End file.
